Dan O'Dell
Dan O'Dell (also known as Dan Jr.) is a supporting character in the fortieth Goosebumps book, Night of the Living Dummy III. He is the younger brother of Trina O'Dell. History Dan and Trina's father, Danny O'Dell, used to be a ventriloquist and have his own comedy act known as Danny O'Dell and Wilbur, alongside a dummy called Wilbur. However, he eventually gave up the act and opened a camera store. He turned their old attic into a "Dummy Museum", collecting many dummies, restoring them and putting them on display, but he does take them to children's birthday parties to raise money for a school or library. Dan really liked the dummies and thought they were pretty cool. When they were younger, Dan would often frighten Trina with a dummy by telling her that they would come and get her, making her run in terror. Trina is old enough now, but Dan still likes to play with the dummies, and now he is often teased by Trina. General Information Physical appearance Dan is ten years old, Caucasian, short and very skinny with short brown hair, dark eyes and a pointy little chin. Trina thinks he looks like a mouse. Personality Dan is the joker in the O'Dell family and like Trina, he believes that he got his sense of humor from his father. He also seems to be quite jumpy as he is always in a hurry. He thinks the dummies are really cool and he couldn't resist picking up one of them to play with. He also found it very funny to scare Zane, though their parents didn't approve of that. Dan can get pretty annoyed when Trina teases him, such as when she calls him Mouse, a nickname that Dan hates, even though he seems to resemble one and he is always scurrying around like a mouse looking for a place to hide. He is actually called Dan Jr., but he hates the word Junior. But that doesn't stop his sister from calling him that to make him real mad. There are moments when Dan is quite serious, such as when Slappy was causing havoc in their house and he doesn't like it when he is accused of something that he did not do. Dan is the type of person who is both serious and a joker at the same time and he is usually not afraid to do a joke when he is able to. List of appearances Books * Goosebumps ** Night of the Living Dummy III Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - Night of the Living Dummy III Part 1 & 2 Actor * Blair Slater (television series) Trivia * The actor who portrayed Dan, Blair Slater, also played Cooper Holmes in The Barking Ghost. * Dan was referred to as "Daniel" in the television series. * Dan's name could be a reference to Danny O'Day, a famous ventriloquist dummy operated by Jimmy Nelson. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Cousins Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Male